Destiny's Thread
by starsight22
Summary: It was their Destiny to unite Albion. But there are so many interpretations of the Prophecies, so many ways to achieve this. All that matters is that they have to work together. My version on how the story should have been. Strong friendship, no slash.
1. Prologue

**My first venture into this fandom. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer : I do not have ownership of the characters in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Pained groans filled the chambers of the Queen of Camelot. The maids exchanged worried glances. By the fire, the High Priestess watched with wary eyes as the result of her magic came to pass. The king, wincing as his beloved crushed his hand, noticed none of this. He was only aware of his wife's face contorting in pain, as with a final push, the new Prince was introduced to the world, and immediately made his displeasure known.

The joyful smiles around the room were tinged with relief, all except the Priestess, who still watched silently, with hope rising in her eye, as the new-born was handed to his mother.

Then the Queen suddenly screamed in agonizing pain, and the baby was pushed into his father's hands as the King was pushed out of the room. Unable to do anything for his beloved, he paced back and forth in the corridor, desperately trying to console his crying son.

Then suddenly the screams in the room stopped. The child, sensing the sudden change in the atmosphere, fell silent.

The silence was pierced by wailing. The King, unable to bear it, pushed into the room and looked in shocked incomprehension at the sight. His son was crying again, and he pushed him into a maid's hand as he went to the bed which held his Queen. The sorceress sitting there was desperately trying to do something, to fix the situation, to bring her friend back. When she saw the King her eyes filled with sudden tears and she shook her head, before drawing back and pressing her hand to her mouth in sorrow.

The King stared at her, and then rushed to his Queen. She lay there, calm and peaceful, as if she was sleeping. Only the bloody sheets and wailing women gave the truth. He stared at her and gave a choked sob, then spoke her name softly, desperately. The women drew back to let him mourn.

He stayed there, by her side for a while, before turning in a fit of rage to the Priestess, who still had tears in her normally mischievous blue eyes. "You! You were supposed to help her! To make sure she didn't die."

The priestess looked devastated. "I'm so sorry Uther. I thought she wouldn't be the sacrifice. I would never have done this, fulfilled your wish if I thought she would have been in danger! I swear!"

Uther glared at her with eyes red from holding back tears. "You did this. It is your fault Igraine is dead. You and your magic."

Nimueh drew herself up at this, glaring at Uther. "I warned you about the consequences. To create or save a life, a life must be lost. You had no objection before she died, why do you complain now?"

Uther didn't seem to her her. "Magic caused this. It stole my beloved from me. It is pure evil if it demands such a cruel price. You magic users! Do you not care about the value of human lives?"

Nimueh drew back, recognising the slightly manic look in her old friend's eyes. "Uther, don't do anything foolish, I beg you…"

He cut her off with a screech of steel as he drew his sword, pointing it at her throat. "As King, it is my duty to remove every threat to my Kingdom. As I once called you a friend, I give you an hour. Flee while you can witch. For I decree now, any magic user found in my Kingdom from this day forth shall be executed. Magic stole my wife; I will not allow it to have an opportunity to take my son."

Nimueh recoiled in shock and sudden fear. "My Lord… You cannot do this! Please, do mot blame magic for your mistake; reconsider, I beg of you…"

She was cut off this time by a slap and the tip of the sword against her throat. Uther's eyes were granite. "Leave. Now. Before I change my mind."

She fled then, barely containing her tears. She fled to her sanctuary, the Isle of the Blessed, where she cried and mourned the friendships she had lost in one night. Then she contained her sorrow, and went back to Camelot, hoping Uther hadn't done something foolish yet.

* * *

She was too late, however. The many magic users, never expecting an attack from the King they swore allegiance to, were quickly rounded off and send to the pyres, some run through where they stood. The Dragonlords were forced to call the dragons and then kill them. They were then killed themselves. There was chaos and terrors everywhere, as little children who showed aptitude for magic were quickly sent by their parents to safety, or were killed. Wails for lovers and spouse alike were heard. The stench of burning flesh permeated the air.

She watched the scene with a feeling of shocked fear, and an undying sadness. Falling to her knees, she wept for her friends, alive and dead, her kin, forced to live a life of fear and caution; a half-life.

* * *

Over the next months, all the powerful sorcerers, the remaining Dragonlords, the Priestesses, all were killed, murdered for the very thing that previously had given them such prestige. She watched in sorrow as her dear friends, fellow Priestesses of the Triple Goddess, were destroyed, their power and glory cast to the wind. She watched with pity as weaker magic-users were dragged, screaming, begging, to their death-pyre. She watched with shocked revulsion as little children were executed, their only crime being that they were born to a magic-user. She watched with anger as the once-proud Dragons and their kin, the Dragonlords, were hunted and killed, along with their family, their lovers. She watched with disgust at Uther as innocents were dragged and put to death on mere speculation and slander. She watched, dying a little inside each time, because she could not do anything without forfeiting her own life, and she felt like a coward every time someone died.

* * *

Six months after the Prince's birth, she retreats to her beloved Isle, swearing vengeance.

Uther Pendragon's reign of terror had begun. Camelot's decline had begun. She would end it. One day. The King would learn that Magic could never be completely removed from the world.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated, whether complimentary or not. So please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hunith tells Merlin about his father when he is six, after he gets in a fight with one of the other boys, who taunted him about being a bastard. She cleans his scrapes and wounds as he asks her why they call him that.

"It's because your father and I were never wed." She tells him, wiping blood of his elbows.

"Why weren't you? Didn't you love each other?" Big blue eyes look at her, in childish curiosity. She smiles at him, suddenly feeling admiration for her son, only six, and yet so strong and mature.

"Of course we did. But he was a sorcerer…"

"Like me? He could do magic too?"

"Hush! Don't say things like that! But yes, he could do magic. And when the king's soldiers found him, they killed him. Before we could get married." She feels her eyes begin to water as the memories rise from the shadows of her mind.

A small hand brushes her tears away. Concerned blue eyes watch her, and she quickly shakes her head, before resuming her tale. "He was the bravest man I have ever known; he left this life that he was happy in, left me, so that the soldiers would kill only him, and not the entire village."

Merlin is quiet for a while, and then says, quietly, "So the King killed him?"

She nods. "Yes. But you must never blame the King, do you understand? Everyone has a reason for their actions, which we may never know. So promise me, my little bird, that you will never seek vengeance."

He looks at her solemnly, and then nods.

She smiles and hugs him, suddenly glad that she still has him, still has a piece of Balinor to love and cherish.

* * *

Arthur is five when he first hears of his mother, and is told that his duty as Prince is to take vengeance by purging the land of magic. He doesn't really understand what his father is talking about, but the look in the King's eyes scare him, and he stays silent, looking up at the King.

When the King finishes his speech, he kneels down to Arthur's level, looking him in the eye. "Arthur, today will be your first lesson in battle. From today, you shall be instructed in weapons by the Knights. Learn well, and make me proud.

Arthur nods determinedly, because his father only notices him when he does something good, and besides, these new lessons will mean he will have lesser free time. Because free time is only fun when there is someone to spend it with, and Arthur is alone.

* * *

When Arthur is six, his father calls him to the throne room, where he sees a dark-haired girl with fierce, sad eyes. "Arthur, this is Morgana, of the House of Gorlois. She is now my ward, and is therefore to be treated as your sister. Morgana, this is my son Arthur." And he doesn't realise until later, but this moment makes his whole world shift, because he has gained another person in his family.

* * *

Morgana is eight when her father dies, leaving her an orphan. She is taken to the huge, imposing castle, where she is told that she is now the King's ward, the new Lady of the Castle. She barely registers the first few hours of her stay there, and only comes out of her shell when she is alone in a big chamber, when she weeps and weeps. She only stops when she hears the door open hesitantly, and sees a blonde head look in. They stare at each other for a while, and then Arthur enters the room fully. He looks shyly at her, then smiles. "Father says you are my new sister. Why are you sad?"

She tilts her head. "Why do you think I'm sad?"

"Because I heard you weeping." Is the prompt reply.

She suddenly finds some anger in her soul at this nosy little boy. "How does it matter to you? It is not your business." The anger leaves as fast as it came when she sees the uncertainty in his blue eyes.

"Because you are my sister, and I'm supposed to always protect you. And I will, Morgana, I promise. I will always want you to be happy." His voice is steady, but it wavers uncertainly towards the end, as he grows uncomfortable under her gaze.

She scrutinises him for a while, then silently gets up and embraces him. He stiffens, confused, then his arms come up around her, and they clutch each other tightly, desperately. Arthur knows that now he will crave free time, any time, so that he can spend it with his sister, his best friend, the only person who truly cares for him in the castle.

* * *

Gwen is fourteen when the King decides that his ward must have a personal handmaiden. The head of Staff, a cheerful, beaming woman, picks Gwen for the job, saying that as they are only two years apart, she and the Lady will get along well. She meets Morgana for the first time that evening, when she is presented to both her and the King. Morgana is kind and gracious, and after a week of stammering and babbling alternately, she quickly becomes close to her Lady. By the end of the month they are close friends, because Morgana is lonely, especially now that Arthur has begun his training in earnest. Besides, a friendship with a boy was nothing compared to friendship with another girl.

* * *

When Merlin is sixteen, his best friend, Will, finds out about his magic. He spends a week locked in his house, refusing to come out, until his mother-who has spoken to Will, and understands that he will never do anything to hurt Merlin- drags him out and forces him to talk to Will, and they eventually emerge from the incident with a stronger friendship than before.

* * *

When Merlin is eighteen, there is a raid on the village; bandits. They take all the reserve food, and kill all who stop them. Hunith, unfortunately, is one of the casualties. Enraged, Merlin loses control of his abilities, killing all the bandits on the spot. He then spends an hour sobbing into Will's shoulder, both at the loss of his mother, and the deed he had been forced to do.

A week later, he decides to set out for Camelot, to his mother's brother, Gaius, in the hope that he would grant him shelter, and perhaps guidance. And the Threads of Destiny began humming, singing in joy.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems rushed; I will probably become really busy soon, and I wanted to post this first. Also, due to time constraints, updates will be very sporadic. Sorry. That said, i thank all of you who read this. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Morgana wakes from dreams of death and agony to the sounds of an execution. Uther's booming voice drones on about the evil inherent in magic, and she just wants to cry, because no matter what, the man standing there, facing his death is human, he can feel too, and he is probably terrified, dying for a crime he should not be held responsible for. Gwen enters quietly, takes a look at her face, and walks up to her to embrace her, holding her close.

When she feels calmer (_not better, because a man, an innocent man is dying, oh god)_, she gently disentangles herself from Gwen and moves to the window. The great Gates of the City are open, and she sees hundreds of people enter, on business, for pleasure. As if by chance, her gaze falls upon a tall, dark haired boy, all loose, clumsy limbs and awestruck stares. She wonders then, what that boy must think, so obviously entering Camelot for the first time, only to have the first event he sees be an execution. Then the boy is lost from view, and Gwen is picking out a dress, and such thoughts are lost in her mind.

* * *

Merlin can still feel his heart beating rabbit-fast, the look of fear and resignation on the condemned man's face, and the desperate sorrow of his mother mixing with his inherent worry about magic to cause him to sweat and shudder. He tries his best to push the memories back and goes in search of his Uncle.

He accidentally outs himself as a sorcerer to Gaius, and his heart stops for one moment because his mother told him _tell nobody, _and he just had, and _oh god what if he was going to die. _But Gaius says nothing, actually, except a thank you.

* * *

He wakes up the next day excited and cheerful. Camelot is a beautiful city, and the people are cheerful and welcoming. There is a brief moment of confusion when disembodied voices call him, but it is forgotten in the rush of joy he feels at being in the city. He quickly ends up as Gaius's assistant, with a few simple words, "off you go", and a sandwich. He sort of fails at his first assignment (the poor man suddenly develops an inability to stop passing gas, and Gaius stares suspiciously at Merlin, but he will never know for sure), but what Gaius doesn't know won't hurt him.

He is walking back to Gaius's room when he hears laughter. Then a voice rises, clear as the day.

"Where's the target?" Going closer, Merlin sees a group of men in the city's colours – knights. The servant standing with them looks tired and vaguely annoyed. He answers in a rather petulant tone. The knight whose voice Merlin first heard replies in a rather condescending tone. "It's in the sun."

"It's not that bright." The boy's tone gets sulkier, and a hint of desperation colours it.

"A bit like you then." This is in a mocking tone. The knights around all laugh, and even Merlin has to stop a grin from escaping.

Then the mocking blonde man begins to throw knifes at the boy, and any and all good thoughts about the man vanishes from Merlin's mind. The man should not be allowed to treat someone like that, no matter what their status.

So he stops the cruelty going on in front of him, with only the thought that if anyone should be bullied for status, it should be someone who can defend himself (even if his method of defence is technically illegal).

"Hey. Come on, that's enough."

The blonde man looks vaguely confused, anger and surprise mixing in his face. Merlin wonders if anyone has ever stood up to him. "What?"

"You've had your fun, my friend." He says this calmly, hoping to stave off the storm he can feel brewing in the other's eyes. The man casually walks up to him, a mocking sneer on his face.

"Do I know you?"

He is temporarily thrown by the question, and automatically reaches out his hand. "Uh, I'm Merlin."

"So, I don't know you."

Merlin is really starting to hate this guy. "No."

"Yet you called me friend." This is said in a scornful voice laced with fake confusion.

Merlin officially hates the blonde. "That was my mistake."

The blonde grins, fakely sympathetic. "Yeah, I think so." He drawls.

Merlin ignores him, and grins in a way that he knows makes him look particularly idiotic. "Yeah, I'd never have a friend who could be such an arse."

He is walking away, trying to prevent the fight that is bound to happen, when the prat replies. "Nor I one who could be so stupid. Tell me _Mer_lin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

Merlin takes a deep breath and turns around, answering as he does. "No."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't, if I were you." Because he really doesn't want to fight. This stuck up prat is a knight, and Merlin is, at best, a physician's assistant. And his greatest weapon is lost to him if he values his life.

The stranger laughs. "Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea." He is tired from running around, and this man annoys him more than anyone he has ever met.

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on!"

And Merlin _knows_, objectively, that the knight is just trying to prove himself, to show that he isn't a coward who runs from a challenge. And he does not want to give him the satisfaction. But his magic sings in his veins, rising in challenge.

"_Come on"_ His magic and the man say at the same time, one pleading, the other mocking. And there is a rush of movement, untrained and clumsy _(because he is trying so hard to hold his magic in, he cannot focus on _movement) and suddenly he is standing with his hand twisted behind his back, the knight looking rather surprised.

"I could put you in jail for that."

"Why? Who do you think you are, the King?" He asks this mockingly, and is therefore unprepared for the man's answer.

"No, I'm his son. Arthur." He feels his eyes widening in surprise before they scrunch up in pain as the man – Arthur, the Prince – presses down on his hand. Then he is marched to the dungeons, where he spends his second day in Camelot.

* * *

Arthur wakes up to the memory of the strange boy he met the day before – Merlin. He wonders if the boy is brave or stupid. He had heard that Gaius had asked for a pardon for him, and that his sentence was now a day in the stocks. Then his manservant comes in, and he pushes Merlin from his thoughts. He has his duties as prince to think about. _(And if he goes and watches Merlin in the stocks from a distance, well, even Princes need entertainment.)_

He doesn't think about the boy after that visit (much), until he sees him in the evening, walking though the market towards the castle. He passes Arthur and his knights without even looking at them, and Arthur has a sudden urge to rectify that, to make him notice him, to acknowledge that he is better than Merlin. "How's your knee walking coming along?"

The boy never bothers to turn, although Arthur knows from the slight faltering in his walk that he has heard him. "Oh, don't run away!"

That hits a nerve. The dark-haired boy stops, but doesn't turn. "From you?" His voice is laced and dripping with derision, and Arthur, strangely, doesn't feel angry at that. He actually feels a flash of respect that the boy still talks like that, even after knowing who he really is.

"Oh thank God. I was beginning to think you were deaf as well as dumb."

Merlin shakes his head. "Look, I've told you you're an arse. I just didn't realise you were a royal one."

Arthur is surprised. He had thought Merlin would be passively resistive, every word full of annoyance and anger, but polite and subservient in meaning. Instead, he stands straight, turning to look Arthur in the eyes, his own gleaming with defiance. He looks at the knights, and Merlin's eyes follow the movement before he smirks. "Ooh, what are you going to do? Get your Daddy's men to protect you?"

Arthur laughs at that, scornfully. He hasn't needed protection for years. And he definitely doesn't need protection from this scrawny peasant boy. "I could take you apart with one blow."

The boy smiles, eyes lighting up mischievously. "I could take you apart with less than that."

And, what? That is not possible, ever. The only way that would ever happen would be if Merlin was a sorcerer. But somehow, Arthur can't think of him as evil. He must just be bluffing. "You sure?"

Merlin looks at him, and then takes off the worn brown-grey coat he is wearing, a clear invitation to fight. Arthur can't help laughing, loudly. He cannot really want to fight the Prince, can he? One of the men hands him a mace. He throws it to Merlin, wondering if he can catch it. "Here you go, big man." Apparently not. As he bends to pick it up, Arthur takes his own mace, spinning it in a series of flash moves, just as he does when training a new knight. "Come on then." He sees Merlin's face, wary as he takes in the spinning mace. "I have to warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." He feels a flash of sympathy for the peasant boy when he sees the look on his face.

"Wow. And how long have you been training to be a prat?" Any sympathy he feels instantly disappears. He also begins to wonder if the boy has some problem with his brain. He shakes his head at the boy.

"You can't address me like that."

"S-Sorry." There is a brief pause, before Merlin continues, his eyes on the ground. "How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?" At the last part, his eyes come up to meet Arthur's, defiant and cheerful. Arthur smiles at him, tight and strained. Before he swings his mace right at the boy's annoying face.

To his utter surprise and growing anger, the fight (_which can't really be called a fight, not when Merlin loses his weapon five seconds into the thing, and then proceeds to slowly back away, taunting him silently_) goes on for longer than a minute, if only because his mace keeps tangling up in things, he loses his footing on a regular basis, and altogether makes a total fool of himself. (This is another thing. He loves the mace, it is his favourite weapon. And he wasn't completely bluffing, he has been fighting since he was a child. There is no way he could fall over or lose use of his weapon so many times.) In his head, there is a small part saying that if he had been of royal blood, Merlin would probably have ended up a knight. _(Another part, a smaller part, says, 'magic'. But Merlin hasn't killed him yet, so he can't be magic. Magic is evil.)_

Then Merlin is fighting back, surprisingly well for a peasant, at least until he gets distracted, which is all he needs to regain his footing and bring him down. The guards haul him to his feet, and Arthur suddenly realises that the tiny spark of respect has sort of grown a bit (but he will never admit it). "Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one." He walks up and looks at Merlin, the younger boy immediately meeting his eyes, as if he has learnt nothing from this encounter, as if he is Arthur's equal. "There's just something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." He can feel something, like a faint feeling of recognition. _(And a part of him again calls, 'Magic', and he suddenly wonders if all magic is harmful.)_

* * *

Merlin decides that the disembodied voice will be the death of him one day – or at least, his sleep. So in a brave quest to rescue his sleep, he heads of in search of the idiot disturbing his sleep.

He certainly didn't expect the idiot to be a _Dragon_. A Dragon who seemed convinced that his destiny was to protect and help Arthur. And no. just no. he doesn't care if it is his destiny. There is no way he will ever be loyal enough to _Arthur_ that he would protect him from all threats. Because Arthur is an idiot. (And if he suddenly feels slightly sick at the thought of a world without Arthur, well, the bloody Dragon has prevented him from sleeping for three whole nights. He is sleep-deprived. And that is all.)

* * *

Then he wakes up to a litany of chores. And then he enters the Lady Morgana's room. And realises that it is entirely likely that he may develop a crush on her. Because she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She also apparently mistakes his arrival for someone else's.

"I've been thinking about Arthur."

Her voice is like bells in the wind, sweet and tinkling. He cannot help but stand for a while in awe, before her words filter into his brain. He cannot help but respond. "So have I, my Lady. No offence, but he is a prat."

There is a gasp, before her head pops out from behind the screen, wary anger in her eyes.

"Who are you?"

He stares at her beautiful face, before he remembers himself. "Oh, uh… I'm Merlin. I… Gaius sent me? He said you had nightmares."

Her face relaxes slightly when he brandishes the bottle, but her eyes remain on him. Then Gwen enters, and he quickly smiles at her, waves at Morgana, and flees the room.

* * *

She sort of haunts his thoughts for a while, but then thoughts of the feast take her place in his mind. Until she enters, looking even more beautiful (and he didn't think that was possible, but apparently it is), and regal, and then Gwen says she would one day be Queen. He feels a momentary anger at Arthur, because he will get her, but then he sees the way he looks at her, like a brother looks at a sister, annoyed that she is showing herself off to people, and he suddenly _knows_, that Arthur and Morgana would never be a couple. And then Lady Helen enters, and Merlin is mostly sure she is a sorceress, but then, so is he, so he doesn't care much.

And then she starts this little spell that puts everyone to rest, with cobwebs and other assorted weird things, and really? He is worried for Gaius, and Gwen, and maybe even Morgana, worried that they will never get up again. And then she is drawing a dagger, her eyes on Arthur, and he may be a prat but, he doesn't really deserve to die.

So he brings the chandelier down, waking everyone. Then the old lady (and of course it's the old lady, the one Merlin felt sorry for, of course she is the first person he saves Arthur from) throws her knife at Arthur and this time he doesn't even get a chance to think, his magic automatically reacting to the threat on Arthur's life. Then suddenly Arthur is safe, the lady is dead, and he has ended up as Arthur's Manservant.

Wait, what?

At least Arthur looks just as annoyed by this turn of events as Merlin is. Although he looks vaguely curious about something too. But Merlin cannot bring himself to care. Apparently the Dragon may have been right about his Destiny. He wonders if Gaius knows of what the Dragon said. Knowing him, he is pretty sure he does.

But why does his destiny mean he has to be anywhere near _Arthur_?

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait guys! But here is the next chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Arthur isn't very happy with his Father's latest idea. But then he realizes. The problem won't last for long. After all, none of his previous manservants have stayed for long. All he has to do is ensure that Merlin, too, will find serving him unbearable. That should be easy; Merlin already hates him.

* * *

Apparently it isn't. To get rid of Merlin, that is. Because while he may be the worst master ever, Merlin is also the worst servant ever. Morgana, who has taken to staring interestedly at Merlin, laughs at his disgruntled face when he says this to her.

"You realize that he's only acting useless because he wants to get back at you, don't you?"

"Yes, Morgana. I'm not the idiot. But you'd think he'd quit by now."

"He won't quit for the same reason you won't fire him. Because then the other would win."

And, what? When did Morgana get so smart?

But he is Prince (_No, you're a prat, Merlin's voice teases in his head_), and so he creates a list of meaningless jobs that Merlin technically is too important to do (_because he is the Prince's Manservant, and is privy to the heir at his most vulnerable_). and the list is too big, he knows it is, but somehow Merlin completes all his tasks (_Magic, the voice whispers, but Merlin has saved his life, and even after just a few days of acquaintance, he can tell Merlin wouldn't harm him_).

* * *

Then the business with Valiant and his snake-shield comes up, and he cannot understand why, but as soon as Merlin looks at him, all desperate and earnest, he realizes he trusts him, trusts him enough to go to his father, to oppose a Knight.

And that goes badly from almost the beginning. And the look of complete disapproval and shame on his father's face cuts him, hurts him so much that he doesn't think, does the first thing he can to fix it. No competition is worth seeing that look. So he fires Merlin, ignores the heartbroken look on the boy's face, his desperate tone, as he begs Arthur to trust him.

* * *

Then it is time for the tournament, and as he faces a smirking Valiant, he suddenly _knows,_ instinctively, that Merlin was telling the truth, that this man will use sorcery, that he will die. Morgana's sudden concern (Because apparently, she and Merlin have become good friends, or something, united in the common goal of 'Making Arthur's Life Hell') doesn't help settle his gut.

Then they are in motion, stepping, dodging, ducking; an intricate dance where a misstep could mean death. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Morgana's worried face, and as he performs a particularly hard maneuver, he catches sight of Merlin, staring intently at him – no, at Valiant. A hint of gold fire draws his eyes to look straight at Merlin, whose hand is extended towards them, eyes blazing gold. Then there is a hiss as snakes begin to rise from the shield.

Arthur has only a moment to feel betrayed (_Had Merlin created the snakes then, to prove himself?) _before he hears Valiant's curses as he orders his snakes to return to the shield. Then Morgana is handing a sword to him, and the next instant the snakes lie dead at his feet, and the guards spring into action. And all Arthur can do is stand there and think, "_Oh._"

Because _of course_ Merlin is a sorcerer. It explains so much. Except he is a sorcerer and he saved Arthur's life. Twice. And he shouldn't do that, because he's a sorcerer, and sorcerers are evil and cruel. But Merlin is…Merlin.

These thoughts spin around in his head all the way until the feast that night.

* * *

Morgana looks beautiful, and he finds himself instinctively glaring at all the men in the room, who watch her with lustful, wishful eyes. Then they are matching wits, like they have for years. She storms off after a while, searching for Gwen. His father glares at him, but he knows her, has always known her true thoughts and knows she is just finding an excuse to find her friend. And to give him a chance to fix his mistake.

He finds Merlin standing alone at a table, a drink in hand. He makes his way to him, and stands next to him on the pretext of getting a drink. "Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help." He sees Merlin look at him strangely, and he sighs, moving closer to his ex-manservant.

"I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you."

Merlin blinks. "No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and call it even."

Arthur gives him a look. This is Merlin, his bumbling, annoying ex-manservant. Merlin, who used magic, who lied to Arthur, whose very existence is a crime.

Merlin who saved his life and expected no thanks, no acknowledgement. His decision is surprisingly easy to make. "Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant."

Merlin's eyes brighten, but his voice is deceptively casual. "Your servant? You sacked me."

Arthur has a moment of self-doubt before he decides that it would probably strategically advantageous to keep Merlin close to him, if he _did_ turn out to be evil. And besides, if he has magic, he can finish more work, right?

"Now I'm rehiring you."

Merlin snorts in amusement, then pales when he hears Arthur's new and improved list of duties (_because sorcerers can probably finish more work than normal people). _From across the room, Morgana gives him an approving look from where she stands with her own servant, both giggling over something. In that moment, as he begins a cheerful battle of wits with his ex- ex-manservant, Arthur feels happier than he has for a very long time.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review with your opinion, please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ooh look. New chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Merlin quickly settles into a routine in Camelot. Wake up, wake Arthur up, argue with him, then help Gaius until Arthur has need of him again. Then he heads off to Gaius's chambers, where they eat together, before Merlin is rushing to lock himself in his room and read his new spellbook. Every once in a while he ends up in Morgana's chambers, laughing and joking with her and Gwen.

* * *

Then people start getting sick. Gaius tells him that it is probably a plague, and will be good practice for crisis situations later. So he calms down, pushes his feelings of helplessness away, and follows Gaius around (_even though he gets in the way more often than not, but Gaius looks lonely, so he goes with him to keep him company). _

Then Gaius springs his latest theory on Merlin; the plague is magical, born of the same power that flows in his veins. (_And why? Why would anyone use something like that, something that would save so many people, to kill them? To cause so much pain and suffering?)_

"You think it's caused by magic?"

Then Arthur barges in, looking for him. And he almost forgets his latest revelation when he sees the resigned-annoyed look on his face as he visibly gathers all the remaining shards of his dignity and orders Merlin to "Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now" before stomping off.

Then they are standing in front of Uther, Arthur standing to the side, a dead body in front. Merlin watches in surprise and a small, tiny bit of amusement, as the king extricates information from Gaius(_and Merlin has been trying to do that for_ weeks_, how did he do that?)._

At the word 'sorcery' Arthur looks at Merlin, before his jaw clenches and he looks away. Merlin frowns, confused, before brushing it off. He watches as Arthur is pulled to the side by his father, and ordered to search the city. Then Gaius is walking out of the room, and so he hastens to follow.

Arthur can't help himself; as soon as Gaius says the plague was caused by sorcery, his eyes flit to Merlin, and all the old doubts rise up again (_magic was evil, here was the proof; but Merlin had magic, Merlin was a sorcerer, but Merlin wasn't evil, he was just a cheerful, kind, clumsy person) _before he pushes them away. His father pulls him aside, and orders him to conduct searches in the city.

"I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly."

Arthur suddenly thinks, 'He is more concerned about the people using magic than the people dying.' But it is treason to think like that, and so he pushes that thought away as well. He has a city to search.

* * *

Even after pushing all thoughts of Merlin's secret away from his mind, he cannot help but feel a small tingle of anticipation at the thought of searching Gaius's chambers. After all, there is bound to be proof that sorcery is practiced. He storms in and makes a big show of searching the main chambers, before catching sight of a small room. _Merlin's room._ Making a face at Gaius's offer of reading all those books, he quickly makes his way to the room.

Merlin's room is a mess, and somehow Arthur cannot help but be comforted by that; it proves that the merlin he knows isn't a lie fabricated by a sorcerer. A book of magic is lying on the floor, and he huffs in exasperation at his servant's stupidity.

"Merlin, come here. Look what I found."

When he enters, Arthur very casually picks up the book, waves it at him, _(because it is rather funny to watch his already pale face whiten to an almost alarming degree), _and then puts it in the cupboard (_which has nothing in it. Nothing. This would explain so much of the mess.)_

"I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard."

Merlin blinks, confused. His mouth opens and shuts as he apparently tries to think of something to say, as Arthur, a feeling of complete satisfaction at the display bubbling in him, walks out.

Ignoring Merlin, who follows him out, still gaping, he walks up to Gaius.

"How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?"

Gaius's eyebrow rises, as if questioning the Prince's intelligence. "It depends on how many interruptions I get."

Arthur ignores the urge to blush at the reprimand, and orders his men out, with a last look at Merlin, who apparently has lost the capacity to think (_assuming he had that to begin with)_. Merlin, who has gotten rather good at interpreting his looks, automatically follows, shaking his head at Gaius when he looks at Merlin.

* * *

Arthur reports to the king, receives new orders, (_cordoning of the lower town? They are supposed to be helping all their subjects, not just the noble ones)_ and then they walk to his chambers, Arthur still fuming at the injustice. Merlin is quiet, and Arthur had seen him trembling as they went to the king. Yet he had said nothing, just followed Arthur like a lost, overgrown puppy. Now, the angrier Arthur gets, the quieter Merlin becomes. When they reach his chambers, he pulls merlin in, before closing and locking the door. He hears his father's voice in his head, from earlier. "If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure."

"Can you stop this?"

Merlin flinches, but then seems to comprehend the question. His head snaps up. Arthur is starting to hate that look on his face, of fear mixed with resignation mixed with defiance. He searches Arthur's face, for a moment.

* * *

Merlin may have been in Arthur's service only for a few weeks, but he has quickly become very good at reading Arthur, his emotions, his mood, and anticipating his commands and needs. He can see that Arthur is wary of him, but is more worried about his people. And he hasn't said a word to his father. Then his brain registers that Arthur asked him a question.

"What?"

Arthur's face melts into his typical expression around Merlin, fond exasperation. "_Mer_lin. Stop worrying about stupid things. I've known about your little secret for a while, I've had time to get used to the idea, so you aren't in any trouble, not unless you do something utterly stupid; which, knowing you, should be rather eas…ooph." Because Merlin has launched himself at him, desperately clinging on to him, and he tenses for a while, before slowing hugging him back.

Merlin just trembles in his arms for a while before pulling himself together and straightening. He feels better, more able to focus. "I don't know."

A flash of confusion flits across Arthur's face. "You will have to be more specific, _Mer_lin. There are a lot of things you don't know."

Merlin feels a hint of a smile flash across his face. "Still know more than you do, Sire. You asked if I could stop this. I don't know."

Arthur looks confused. "But you have magic. Can't you help them? Or is magic so evil that it cannot be used for good?"

Merlin flinches, and then surprisingly, feels angry. "Magic isn't evil! It, well, people just seem to use it for their own gain. I don't know if I can heal the sick because I haven't tried! And Gaius is right. Even if I could heal them, people would still get sick, because we don't know the cause."

Arthur thinks this over. It is true. "So we need to find the cause."

Merlin nods.

* * *

The next morning, Gaius has a breakthrough. They now know how the disease spreads. Then Gwen's father gets sick. Merlin doesn't think. He rushes to his book to find a cure, then rushes to Arthur.

Who forbids him.

"What? But, Arthur. This is Gwen. I cannot let this happen." Merlin begs Arthur, because for some reason, he _needs_ Arthur to agree with him.

"Think, Merlin! What would my father say if a sick man miraculously recovered?"

Merlin looks sheepish, but still rather obstinate. However, he also looks like he's calming down. Thinking.

"What if I could change the sickness into something less life threatening? Then he would recover on his own."

Arthur feels surprised. Apparently, Merlin does have brains. That is actually not a bad idea, and he voices it. Merlin grins, practically beaming. Then he is rushing of to do his magic, and Arthur has a sudden feeling of mild shock, that he has just endorsed the use of something illegal.

_(Guinevere is in a glum mood for a few days, until she realizes that her father, while sick, doesn't seem to be dying. The general consensus is that the blacksmith had a different disease, and Gwen cheers up again. Arthur cannot bring himself to condone his actions then, not when the maid hums tunelessly for days, and Morgana looks amused and cheerful at the sight.)_

* * *

He learns the next day from Merlin that there is something in the water supply, a thing called the Afanc. Apparently it is made of magic.

Then Merlin is once again in his chambers, babbling on about dragons and dungeons (_and how was this his life? Weren't all the dragons dead?)_. Apparently there is a dragon under the castle. Arthur doesn't know how Merlin knows about it, but he is willing to believe that it is true. Merlin wants to go ask it for help. Arthur is hesitant at first (_dragons talk?)_, but finally agrees.

* * *

The cave where the dragon is held is huge, vast and spacious. The dragon, when it finally deigns to make an appearance, is even more so. It is also very magnificent, as Arthur blurts out as soon as he sees it. From the surprised look in the dragon's eyes, it wasn't expecting a compliment. Merlin, on the other hand, is grinning happily at him.

The dragon eyes them for a while, before apparently deciding that they are perplexing, puny humans and therefore beneath its notice, because it settles itself on a rock before speaking in a calm, superior voice.

"Young Pendragon. Here to see the injustices of your father?"

Arthur feels ashamed at his father for a while, but also angry at the dragon at that. Whatever his faults, Uther has a lot of good in him as well. So he compromised in his answer. "While I admit my father may have been wrong to imprison you, I'm sure you weren't entirely blameless yourself. That said, we would appreciate your help right now."

The dragon regards Arthur with a strange, interested gleam in his eyes. "You wish that I tell you how to defeat the Afanc. Why should I help the son of my enemy, or his people?"

Merlin speaks up then. "Because the water we drink and the water you drink has the same source. If the Afanc is not destroyed, the people will not be the only ones to perish."

Arthur can barely hold back a grin. That had been a masterstroke, and he is grudgingly impressed with Merlin for thinking of it.

The dragon, surprisingly, chuckles. "That is true, young warlock. Very well. The Afanc is created from water and earth. You will require fire and wind to destroy it." With that, he flies away.

* * *

They do, in fact destroy the Afanc with fire and wind. Arthur swings a torch at it, using it as a sword and shield both. Merlin holds out his hand, and wind swirls around Arthur and the creature, causing the flame to rise towards the thing and engulf it.

The people recover. Especially after Merlin casts a spell to cure all the people already ill, and there are no new victims.

And the Threads of Destiny begin to hum again. Because the Once and Future King and his warlock Emrys worked together for the first time to protect Camelot.

In her bed, Morgana smiles in her sleep, at peace for the first time in a long while.

* * *

**So, chapter over. As always, tell me what you think. Review with good or bad comments. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Arthur realizes that there are distinct disadvantages to having a sorcerer as a manservant – particularly when the sorcerer in question is someone like Merlin. He had spent the entire week after the revelation watching him carefully, and the week after their talk and Merlin's confirmation of his status (as a bloody sorcerer. How is this life?), he takes to piling Merlin with tons of work so that he doesn't get himself into any trouble. In spite of that, however, Merlin still manages to get himself into more trouble than Arthur has seen in his entire life (Lie. He _had_ grown up with Morgana, after all).

First it is the hippogriff, in the forest, terrorizing the villagers. Then the wyvern, which flew into the rookery and refused to come out (it later gave birth to a litter? Horde? Bunch? Of babies, and Arthur had to tell Merlin very firmly to get rid of _ALL_ of them.)

* * *

Arthur gets very used to running from random beasts after realizing that swords of mortal steel would not work on the magical. And in return, he ensures Merlin gets used to being used as a training dummy. And all the while Arthur has to live with the newly acquired fear that Merlin, who never thinks before he acts, who is so inherently careless, will slip, and his father will learn the truth. The executions for magic still occur, and after each, Merlin is pale and wobbly, resolutely avoiding Arthur's gaze. And each time, when the sorcerer dies, Arthur sees Merlin there, brave, kind Merlin( probably caught because he had saved Camelot, again) and he wonders what he would do (_Save Merlin, one part of him whispers. Obey your king, make him proud, whispers the other, and Arthur cannot bear it, so he pushes these thoughts away, until they come again the next time)._

* * *

Then all thoughts of loyalty (_to Merlin, to his father, choose one, you must, Arthur)_ is driven from his mind when the King of Mercia arrives to conduct peace talks. And then promptly returns when he sees Merlin walk over to one of the Mercian servants, after which they have a furious conversation. And then Merlin is moving back to stand behind him, his face worried. He leans over to pour wine into Arthur's goblet, and he bends towards Merlin, knowing that he wants to say something.

"Apparently Bayard wishes to give you a gift of a poisoned goblet."

Arthur jerks back, and then looks at Merlin incredulously. Then he drains his cup in a fluid motion, and gestures Merlin to fill it again.

"That is ridiculous, _Mer_lin. Bayard stands to benefit from these talks. He would not jeopardize them."

Merlin looks like he is about to argue, when King Bayard presents Uther with a pair of intricate goblets, stating his goodwill, and extending the hand of peace. Arthur looks at Merlin as his new goblet is filled, indecisive, but unwilling to endanger the fragile peace in any way. Merlin stares back, obstinate, with fear and desperation blazing in his eyes. Then, as Arthur raises the cup to his lips, the eyes harden in determination.

"Stop!"

Uther looks at Merlin with anger at his interruption, and then looks at Arthur, silently asking him to control his servant. Arthur grits his teeth, nods stiffly at his father. "Merlin…"

"That goblet is poisoned. If Arthur drinks from it he will die."

And Arthur watches in horror as the peace shatters, and as Merlin is given a choice; take back his claim and face the gallows, or drink from the goblet in place of Arthur.

And Arthur can see the choice he makes in Merlin's eyes, lighting briefly as they meet his own, before hardening again as he takes the cup and drinks its contents. There is a tense silence.

Arthur has a minute to feel relieved that Merlin was wrong, before he chokes, suddenly, before he falls to the ground, Arthur barely catching him. The cup, proved to be dangerous, rolls to the ground, out of lifeless fingers.

* * *

Arthur does his best, almost begs his father to allow him to find the antidote. He is shocked at himself, because the cruel, heartless words his father says in response do not surprise him, are even expected. Not even Morgana's desperate pleading, usually so effective, can sway Uther from his view.

* * *

So Arthur sets off (_on an epic journey to rescue the damsel in distress, Merlin teases him in his head, With Morgana laughing in the background). _And immediately gets into trouble, in the form of the pretty girl who offers to guide him, and then very calmly sets a horde of giant spiders on him. And he just has enough time to think that this wouldn't have happened had Merlin been there, when a ball of light, all cheerful and warm appears. He hears the woman give a hiss of anger before she flounces away, and then he performs a few feats of acrobatics which would make his father proud, gets the bloody flower, and then runs out of there like a horde of flesh eating spiders are chasing him (_because they are.)._

And then his father proves once and for all that he isn't completely in his right mind (_not that he will ever say that out loud; Morgana and Merlin seem to think so enough without added support)_, when he throws Arthur in the dungeons without allowing him to save Merlin first. Luckily, Guinevere manages to smuggle the flower out, and Arthur breathes a sigh of relief when Morgana, under pretext of laughing at his plight, tells him Merlin survived.

* * *

He does see Merlin after that, and banters with him for a while, before noting the dark circles under his eyes that he will never complain about, and goes, more cheerful than he has been for a while.

* * *

That is the week people first realize that Merlin would be willing to die for Arthur. And that Arthur would just as willingly die for Merlin (_The two in question never bring it up, but the knowledge is always present in the back of their minds)._

* * *

**_Review, tell me what you think. Hope you liked it!_**


End file.
